Little Blond Child
by YPrincess
Summary: Sasori never imagined this brat would be his partner, never in a million years. He was stubborn, a crybaby, and most of all USELESS. But here he was, sitting in the same room with him, watching him with emotionless, brown eyes. Just his luck.


**Little blond child**

Alone in the dark of a rundown shack a child was heard crying out to its mother. But the mother never comes; instead the child is met by its own wails, echoing loudly back. It was scared, cold and defenseless in the dark. Who knows what could pop out of those shadows or break threw those windows on a moonless night. This went on for a few days, the child left with no food or water and still waiting desperately for its mother, until someone walked by and heard the wails of the crying child.

He was cold and hated everything that moved, yet something pulled him closer to that cry. His red wavy hair stirred in the light breeze as he slowly walked towards the door to the shack, his eyes full of boredom. He would have kept walking like any other person but he needed a place to rest, or so he convinced himself. That and leader needed him to bring back a body, child or adult.

He walked in and immediately the child's wails had stopped. A few foot steps could be heard as the child ran to greet the person that enters, hoping it was its mother. Sasori would never forget his face as he ran around the corner with a bright smile on which quickly dropped to a frown. He was dirty and looked as though he would drop any minute from the lack of nourishment, and from the looks of it he'd been in that room crying for almost a week now.

Brown eyes met blue straight on. The child's lip quivered for a moment before he dashed back into the room he came from.

"Brat," Sasori mumbled under his breath as he walked further into the shack. It didn't take him long to figure out where the child went but it was a hassle to find exactly where he was. It turns out the child was great at hiding, and his size didn't help the matter. He squeezed himself in between a wall and a bed. Sasori could have easily moved the bed and torn down the wall, but what good is a child in hysterias?

"Come from over there," Sasori stated harshly. The blonde refused to move however and stayed in his spot. Sasori heaved a sigh before putting a hand to his head and shaking it. Why was he here in the first place, he hated kids. They were rude, disrespectful, and ungrateful. They make too much noise and Sasori just hated that kind of thing, a noisy brat running around his territory. Yes, he likes to call the Akatsuki Hideout his turf, not leaders.

Sasori thought of something to get the blonde from between the tight spaces but it involved him being nice and he was never nice, especially not to some kid he barely knew. Giving a sigh he gave it a try.

"I'll give you some food if you come here, _boy_," Sasori hissed, struggling not to say brat. The boy just shook his head despite his stomach's rumble. This blonde was persisted. Vain pulsing in his head he gave it another shot.

"What about candy? I'll give you that if you come out." God, he sounded like some rapist trying to coax the kid out of his hiding spot. Even if he didn't have candy he was trying his best to get the child out from there yet the child continued to shake his head. About ready to pull his hair out Sasori gave it all he had, his pride, his ego, his everything.

"What is it that you want that I can get if you come out?"

The boy looked up from where his head laid, on his knees, and into the brown iris of its owner. Hope filled his eyes again as he answered.

"Mother. I want my mother yeah." It was the first time Sasori had heard the boy say anything. He thought he had screamed his voice out trying to call out to his mother. And the kid had a speech problem, adding a yeah onto the end of his sentences.

"Well kid, tough luck. I don't know where she is but if you'll like I can look for her." Sasori was fighting the urge to vomit as the sweet words left his lips. The boy's eyes had gotten wide at this point and a smile graced his lips. He shook his head yes and Sasori watched as his hair went everywhere.

"But…" The boy's smile dropped a fraction as Sasori drawled his word. "You'll have to come with me."

With widen eyes and on the verge of tears, the boy looked up at Sasori. No one had tried to take him in, mostly because he didn't want to, but this is and probably the last time someone was concerned about him finding his mother. Just who was this man?

"Do we have a deal?" Sasori's smooth voice broke the spelled the child was in. One nod from the boy proved his plan had worked. Now all he had to do was give him to Leader-sama for him to do what ever he wished to do to the poor boy and then he'll be all by himself in his room, working on his puppets.

"Good. Now come from behind that bed, we're leaving."

**00000**

**So it's been a while since I last posted something. That's good. And all this time, since I last took my story off, I've moved on from Naruto. But this story was sitting on my flash drive for a while and I couldn't ignore it like that. And thus, this was published. I didn't proofread this so it looks weird and if any mistakes please point them out.**

**The Naruto fandom has changed the last time I've been on here. What happen to all the great writers and non-OOC characters? It's like yall don't have feeling when you're writing...like you're just writing just to post something. And all these OC's. Is it the style now-a-days?  
**


End file.
